A Duty to Live
by kai anbu
Summary: Tewasnya Naruto dalam perang meninggalkan luka dalam jiwa Sasuke. Sasuke tak mampu lagi menangis dan merasa bersalah karena ia yang hidup, sedangkan Naruto gugur. Kakashi Hatake lalu menugaskan Sasuke sebuah tugas berat, yaitu menemui keluarga Namikaze. A slice of life about Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi as a soldier. Made for Biweeklypropmt#3 from Asha D. AU, chara death.


_All characters appear in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _S_tory belong to Kai Anbu__. _Made for challenge BiweeklyPrompt #3 from Asha D.

* * *

_Aku tak pernah takut mati, takkan ada yang menangisiku._

_Tapi kau kembali dan menyerahkan hidupmu untukku… _

Sasuke menatap nanar pepohonan rimbun yang mulai menjauh di bawahnya. Pemandangan itu melesat dan menjauh dengan cepat, menciptakan angin kencang yang meniup rambutnya. Ada darah di keningnya yang terluka. Dua puluh empat jam sebelumnya, ia berada di tengah medan perang yang menyiksa jiwa raganya, menekannya hingga ke batas kegilaan yang membuatnya menjadi mesin perang yang hanya mampu membantai.

Pada saat itu, ia hanya bisa berpegangan pada sahabat sejatinya, Naruto. Memegang tangan Naruto, bersandar padanya secara psikologis, bertahan menjadi manusia. Tanpa Naruto, ia bukan manusia.

Heli yang ditumpangi Sasuke terbang membubung, tepat sebelum langit senja mulai memerah. Heli terakhir yang menjemput dua tentara yang tertinggal di garis depan.

"Membawa dua yang tertinggal, menuju markas segera," Genma, sang pilot heli, melapor ke markas lewat radionya.

"Apakah mereka bertahan?" sebuah suara menjawab dari radio.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Genma menjawab: "Satu hidup, satu gugur,"

Genma menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sasuke, lalu melontarkan permintaan maaf yang sia-sia. "Maaf, aku datang terlambat,"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tubuhnya menyandar ke tempat duduk besi dalam heli. Wajahnya kosong tanpa ekspresi. Nyerinya luka di keningnya tertelan oleh rasa hampa. Sebagian nyawanya seolah tertinggal di bawah sana, di tengah medan pertempuran. Wajahnya menoleh ke kanan, menatap keluar dengan mata yang menerawang hampa.

Kedua tangannya mendekap erat seseorang.

Tepatnya,… jenazah seseorang.

* * *

**::**

**A Duty to Live**

**::**

* * *

Sebagai seorang pilot heli, Genma telah berkali-kali melakuan penerbangan mengantarkan dan menjemput para prajurit infantri yang terjun ke garis depan. Tetapi penjemputan kali ini terasa berbeda, karena terlalu berbahaya dan melanggar jadwal. Genma nekat terbang kembali menjemput dua tentara yang tertinggal karena paksaan Letnan Hatake; dan juga karena Genma mengetahui siapa yang tertinggal di medan perang itu.

Sasuke Uchiha si Mesin Perang, dan sahabatnya, Naruto Namikaze.

Ketika Genma mendaratkan helinya untuk menjemput Sasuke dan Naruto, ia melihat Sasuke berlari ke arah heli memanggul Naruto, di tengah desingan peluru mesiu musuh. Ia mengira Naruto masih hidup dan bernafas, mungkin terluka parah. Tetapi ia keliru.

Naruto telah tewas. Genma melihat tubuhnya yang berlumur darah tergeletak tanpa kehidupan di sana. Darahnya turut membasahi tubuh Sasuke yang tampaknya tak menjauh darinya barang sedetik.

Ia bisa meninggalkan mayat Naruto. Dan itu tidak salah, karena ini dalam perang.

Tetapi Sasuke tetap membawanya, tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Meskipun Genma yakin, sebagian hati Sasuke ikut mati bersama Naruto…

-o0o-

Letnan Kakashi Hatake berdiri di pinggir landasan heli. Bahu dan lengannya terluka, tetapi kegelisahannya menunggu Sasuke dan Naruto mengalahkan rasa sakit.

Suara helikopter terdengar di kejauhan, membuat jantungnya berdebar. Terasa begitu lambat ketika Genma menurunkan heli itu pelan-pelan hingga landasannya menyentuh tanah. Dua tentara medis, serta Letnan Hatake langsung menghambur mendekati heli bahkan sebelum Genma melambatkan baling-balingnya.

Ketiga orang itu tercekat dan langsung berhenti mematung ketika mencapai heli.

Pemandangan di dalamnya terasa menyesakkan dada.

Dua lelaki berlumuran darah dan debu bekas medan perang berada di dalamnya. Sasuke bersandar di dasar lantai heli memeluk Naruto. Kepala Naruto bersandar ke dada Sasuke. Tak bergerak, beku dan kosong, menyiratkan kehidupan sudah tak hadir lagi dalam tubuh itu. Mata Naruto terpejam rapat dengan ekpresi kematian yang damai.

Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari tubuh Naruto, menguncinya kencang, dengan seragam dan telapak tangannya berlumuran noda darah Naruto yang masih lengket. Sasuke seperti anak kecil dalam tubuh dewasa yang tak rela melepaskan sesuatu.

Tetapi, Naruto sudah pergi. Ia tewas sebagai pahlawan, ikut merenggut sinar mata Sasuke, yang kini datar tanpa air mata.

"Prajurit Uchiha, lepaskan dia," tentara medis memberikan perintah. "kau juga terluka,"

Sasuke seperti tak mendengar. Sikap keras kepalanya muncul. Tetapi ia hanya bergerak pelan, memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Naruto semakin kencang. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepedihan. Kepedihan yang tak lengkap karena air mata tak ada di sana.

Dua tentara medis itu menyerah. Menatap Letnan Hatake yang ganti maju membujuk Sasuke.

"Prajurit Sasuke Uchiha," suara Letnan Hatake terdengar berwibawa. "kau mendengarku?"

Letnan Hatake yang mencoba meluluhkan pertahanan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto adalah anak buahnya. Ia jauh lebih senior dan berpengalaman untuk memahami kepedihan Sasuke. Ia mengenal Sasuke, siapa Sasuke, dan harus bagaimana berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Lepaskan Prajurit Namikaze, ini perintah," formal dan tegas, Letnan Hatake berbisik di telinga Sasuke, dalam kalimat lisan yang akrab bagi Sasuke. Sasuke si Mesin Perang, ia hanya bisa menerima input dalam bahasa militer. Kecuali Naruto yang telah berhasil melampaui batasan itu.

Naruto, satu-satunya sahabat sejiwa Sasuke.

"Aku gagal, Letnan," bisik Sasuke pedih.

_Aku gagal menjaga Naruto tetap hidup. _

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, Sasuke," balas Letnan Hatake penuh simpati.

Perlahan kedua tangan Sasuke mulai merenggang, dan dilepaskannya tubuh Naruto, yang langsung ditangkap sigap oleh seorang tentara medis, meletakkannya di sebuah tandu dengan dengan kantong mayat yang terbuka. Sasuke ikut berdiri. Kepalanya terluka, tetapi ia seperti tidak merasakan sakit. Ia hanya berdiri menatap kosong jenazah Naruto dalam kantong mayat yang risletingnya mulai ditarik hingga tertutup sepenuhnya.

Lalu melangkah gontai bersama seorang tentara medis yang menuntunya ke ruang kesehatan.

Tidak ada reaksi penuh emosi, ataupun setitik air mata untuk Naruto yang telah menemaninya selama ini. Namun kepedihan itu jelas terasa, membuat atmosfer sekeliling Sasuke menjadi berat.

"Ia tidak menangis sama sekali," lapor Genma kepada Letnan Hatake, menatap sosok Sasuke yang menjauh.

"Kita kehilangan dua prajurit, Genma," sahut Letnan Hatake. Genma mengangguk, memahami maknanya.

Sebagian dari diri Sasuke seperti ikut menghilang, pergi bersama Naruto.

-o0o-

Perjanjian damai ditandatangani hanya seminggu sebelum Natal tahun ini. Hanya seminggu sebelumnya, kedua belah pihak terjebak dalam pertempuran terakhir yang berlangsung selama empat hari. Banyak korban berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak sehingga rekonsiliasi damai menjadi pilihan terakhir. Pasukan terakhir yang masih tinggal di markas dekat garis depan dibubarkan dengan upacara sederhana yang langsung dipimpin Jenderal Tsunade selaku perwakilan pimpinan militer. Para tentara yang tersisa berbaris rapi, mengikuti upacara dengan tertib, dalam suasana masih ragu, apakah benar perang telah berakhir. Tampaknya perang akan terasa benar-benar berakhir saat mereka telah kembali ke kehangatan rumah bersama keluarga.

Letnan Hatake melirik Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke tampak datar tak beremosi. Sasuke, dilihat darimanapun, adalah sebuah figur ideal seorang tentara infantri. Cerdas, efisien, dan unggul dalam pertempuran darat, baik itu menembak, berlari, pertarungan jarak jauh atau satu-lawan-satu. Sasuke adalah mesin perang murni. Yatim piatu dan sebatang kara, ia seolah lahir hanya untuk bertempur. Seluruh kehidupannya terkungkung dari aturan-aturan formal ala militer. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya hanyalah almarhum Naruto, sahabatnya sejak di akademi. Naruto berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke. Ia tipe prajurit periang yang agak bodoh, kasual dan pemberontak, juga selalu ceria. Naruto yang memahami luar dalam Sasuke, yang bisa memperingatkan Sasuke saat ia keras kepala, mengendalikan Sasuke saat ia lepas kendali, dan juga menampung isi hati dan kegalauan Sasuke. Naruto seolah menjadi pelengkap untuk kekurangan Sasuke yang hidup seperti robot militer.

Letnan Hatake lebih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke daripada anak buahnya yang lain. Kehilangan Naruto seperti kehilangan sebagian jiwa bagi Sasuke, yang akan sulit untuk disembuhkan.

Dan… Sasuke tak menangis. Ini yang menggelisahkan.

-o0o-

Shikamaru melirik pada Sasuke yang hanya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya di baraknya, menatap tempat tidur Naruto di depannya. Para tentara telah mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka di barak dan berkumpul di luar. Barak-barak di pinggir medan perang ini akan segera kosong, para tentara akan pulang dan kembali ke rumah diangkut sebuah pesawat besar yang terparkir di pangkalan udara terdekat.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru mendekat.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke balas menyapa.

"Komandan Hatake memberiku tugas untuk membereskan barang-barang Naruto dan menyerahkannya kepada keluarganya," lanjut Sasuke. "Aku tak mengira kalau itu akan menjadi tugas yang berat,"

Shikamaru meraba bahu Sasuke, memahami. "Kubantu,"

Tidak banyak yang ditinggalkan Naruto, hanya beberapa helai baju dan celana, itupun jatah seragam infantri. Ada sebuah foto keluarga, beberapa surat dan satu eksemplar majalah National Geographic edisi Afrika.

"Naruto sangat suka Afrika," sahut Sasuke saat membuka beberapa halaman majalah itu. "katanya suatu saat ia akan tinggal dan menetap disana setelah masa damai tiba,"

"Dia memang Tarzan. Orang bebas yang menyukai alam liar. Afrika cocok dengannya," kenang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak ketika menemukan sebuah buku catatan kumal dalam lemari Naruto, yang sepertinya sebuah buku harian. Tentara kadang membuat catatan harian, tidak aneh kalau Naruto juga melakukannya. Tanpa sepatah kata, ia langsung memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ia pernah bilang, kalau ia gugur dalam perang, jurnal hariannya harus diberikan kepada Sakura, pacarnya," Sasuke menunduk. "padahal, ia baru saja putus dengan Sakura seminggu sebelum ia meninggal. Menurutmu, apakah aku tetap harus memberikannya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memang pernah mendengar kalau Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura Haruno, seorang perawat. Naruto sering menyebut namanya. Tetapi ia baru tahu kalau ternyata hubungan antara Naruto dengan Sakura telah berakhir hanya beberapa hari sebelum Naruto gugur.

"Tentu saja. Berikan kepada Sakura. Bukankah itu pesan Naruto," Jawab Shikamaru.

_Astaga, kau seperti bingung apa yang harus kau lakukan. Apakah kau bisa _survive_ di masa damai nanti?_ Tiba-tiba Shikamaru memahami kekhawatiran Letnan Hatake.

"Prajurit Uchiha, Prajurit Nara," seorang tentara medis memanggil mereka. Ia menghadap membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna hitam.

"Letnan Hatake memerintahkan saya untuk mengantarkan ini langung kepada Prajurit Uchiha,"

"Letakkan disitu," perintah Sasuke pendek. "Apa itu?"

"Seragam dan peralatan yang dikenakan Prajurit Namikaze saat gugur. Letnan Hatake berpesan agar Prajurit Uchiha menyerahkannya secara langsung kepada keluarganya." Tentara itu meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menjawab pelan. "Siap."

Ketika prajurit itu pergi, Sasuke melemparkan sebungkus rokok yang ditemukannya di dalam rongga dalam kasur Naruto. Naruto sering menyembunyikan harta karun berupa sebungkus sigaret yang disembunyikannya di rongga kasurnya, satu tempat rahasia hanya hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke.

Shikamaru tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Naruto sering mengejekku sebagai orang yang terlalu serius," lalu ia sedikit bercerita tentang kebiasaan Naruto yang kadangkala merokok di atas tandon air, yang hanya diketahui Sasuke.

Kalimatnya berhenti, menciptakan kesunyian yang membuat Shikamaru kembali merasakan lubang menganga dalam jiwa Sasuke yang ditinggalkan Naruto.

"Aku merasa kehilangan, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menyentuh punggung Sasuke.

"Dia orang yang baik, aku juga kehilangannya."

"Aku hidup untuk bertempur, Shikamaru. Aku ini mesin. Bersama Naruto aku merasa menjadi manusia yang utuh. Ketika ia pergi, aku merasa…" suara Sasuke tercekat.

"…aku merasa tersesat."

Shikamaru terdiam.

"Bahkan,.. aku tak bisa menangis." Sasuke seperti menyesali keadaan jiwanya sendiri. Menyesali dirinya yang tak mampu menangis.

"Tidak mengangis bukan berarti kau tidak bersedih, Sasuke." Shikamaru mencoba menghibur.

"Tidak ada kepedihan yang lebih menyakitkan ketika kau tidak mampu lagi menangis,"

Shikamaru merengkuh bahu Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pergi,"

-o0o-

Pangkalan udara tempat pesawat mereka mendarat pagi itu telah ramai dengan keluarga dan kerabat yang menjemput. Sasuke berjalan di belakang Shikamaru, yang melangkah lebar-lebar dan mencari-cari wajah-wajah yang ia kenal. Ketika ia menemukannya, Shikamaru berlari, melepaskan tasnya dan kedua tangannya langsung membentang memeluk Temari, tunangannya yang menangis bahagia. Anggota keluarga yang lain, Ayah Ibu Shikamaru, juga sebagian kerabat Temari ikut merubungnya, menciptakan lingkaran keharuan yang penuh syukur. Satu orang yang mereka sayangi telah pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat. Sedari awal ia hanya seorang yatim piatu yang direkrut militer sejak remaja. Ia tak memiliki siapapun untuk meyambutnya pulang, Lingkaran keluarga yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru itu terasa begitu asing untuknya. Itu adalah dunia yang ia tak pernah merasakan atau bahkan mengetahuinya.

Mungkin ia baru saja memasuki tepinya ketika berdekatan dengan Naruto. Naruto pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya dan berjanji untuk mengajaknya menemui keluarganya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sebuah momen "waktu keluarga" yang tak pernah dirasakan Sasuke, yang dijanjikan oleh Naruto, yang kemudian takdir merenggut harapan itu.

"Shikamaru," panggil Sasuke. Ia berusaha tersenyum ringan melihat Shikamaru yang tenggelam dalam luapan kebahagiaan bersama keluarga dan Temari. Shikamaru berlari memisahkan diri sejenak dari keluarganya.

"Aku khawatir aku tak bisa berjalan ke depan. Ini masa damai. Perang sudah tidak ada lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara bimbang.

"Belajar menjadi manusia, Sasuke," Shikamaru menjawab.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Seperti yang ditugaskan Letnan Hatake kepadamu. Temui keluarga Naruto, temui Sakura, sampaikan amanat terakhir dari Naruto untuk mereka."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

_Itu tugas yang berat. _

"Aku tak pernah bicara pada orang lain di luar markas militer,"

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Karena itu Letnan Hatake menugaskanmu untuk menemui keluarganya,"

-o0o-

Siang harinya, Sasuke telah berdiri di depan apartemen Sakura. Naruto telah meninggalkan satu alamat untuknya. Ia mengetuk pintu dengan ragu, dan Sakura sendiri yang membuka pintunya. Gadis berambut merah itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Selamat siang. Saya Prajurit Sasuke Uchiha, rekan Prajurit Naruto Namikaze."

"Kau teman Naruto?" seketika itu mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Sakura tentu sudah mengetahui kabar kematian Naruto dari keluarganya.

Punggung Sasuke menegak, jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Prajurit Namikaze gugur dalam perang," Sasuke langsung berkata tanpa basa-basi.

"…dan ia menginginkan aku mengantarkan ini kepadamu," diberikannya jurnal itu kepada Sakura .

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Air matanya langsung menetes ketika kedua tangannya menerima buku catatan itu.

"Te-terimakasih," jawabnya serak.

"Aku mohon diri," Sasuke langsung berbalik. .

"Tunggu!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh. Dilihatnya Sakura menatapnya memohon. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan,…" sahutnya. "Tolong temani aku membacanya,"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," tolak Sasuke. "jurnal itu ditinggalkan Naruto untukmu, bisa jadi isinya sangat pribadi,"

"Aku baru saja memutuskan hubungan kami," sahut Sakura. Ia menunduk.

"Aku… aku merasa bersalah,…"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

_Sama denganku Sakura. _

_Aku juga merasa bersalah._

_..dia mati karenaku…_

-o0o-

_12.09.19xx_

_Hari pertama di kamp. Aku beruntung karena Sasuke ditempatkan bersamaku. Setidaknya, hidupku tak membosankan karena dia. Sasuke, temanku yang dingin, bagaimana membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa hari ini, adalah penghiburan untukku dalam suasana perang ini. Lihat saja Sasuke, sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan dengan topeng dinginmu? _

_17.10.19xx_

_Aku menguji Sasuke, dan ia lolos tesku hari ini. Aku mengajaknya memanjat menara air, dan aku merokok di depannya. Ia terlihat kaget. Tetapi diam saja. Lalu aku mulai sedikit meracau bercerita tentang banyak hal, termasuk tentang Sakura (Sakura, andaikan kau berada disini). Ia mendengarkan. Dan luar biasa, malamnya Letnan Hatake tidak memanggilku. Sasuke tidak melaporkanku melakukan pelanggaran. Hebat, ternyata ia tidak sekaku itu. Dia bisa diandalkan sebagai sahabat. _

_12.11.19xx_

_Neji dan Letnan Asuma gugur. Aku mulai disadarkan kenyataan kalau ini perang. Dalam perang kita bisa kehilangan siapapun. Teman yang pada hari ini tertawa bersama, juga merupanan teman dimana kita bersama-sama menunduk di bawah desing mesiu. Aku mulai merasakan ketakutan. Tetapi melihat Sasuke yang begitu hebat dan kuat, sebagian rasa takutku menghilang. Ia tak takut mati. Aku bisa mempercayainya. _

Sasuke duduk mendengarkan Sakura mengeja setiap kata dalam catatan harian Naruto. Telah beberapa jam ia memutuskan untuk tinggal, Sakura telah membuatkannya kopi yang terus menerus diminum oleh Sasuke.

Sakura kembali membuka halaman berikutnya. Air matanya kembali menggenang. Bibirnya seperti akan membaca kalimat yang ada di dalamya, tetapi ia bergetar. Bahunya mulai berguncang. Air matanya mulai deras kembali, menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sasuke menyaksikan itu. Naruto pasti menuliskan tentang dirinya.

Sasuke berdiri, duduk di samping Sakura. Ia merengkuh bahu Sakura. Ia juga melirik sebagain isi tulisan tangan Naruto.

_10.12.19xx_

_Sakura, apakah aku salah memilih profesiku sebagai tentara? Aku mencintaimu, persetan dengan profesiku sebagai tentara infantri. Itu sama saja. Aku mencintaimu, apakah perasaan ini tidak tersampaikan padamu?_

_Kau begitu takut untuk merasa kehilangan sehingga mengakhiri hubungan kita. Tapi aku berbeda dengan tentara lain, Sakura! Aku berperang hanya untuk tujuan yang sederhana: membuktikan aku hidup. Aku pasti hidup. Aku punya teman-teman yang juga berjuang bersamaku, dan kita semua saling menjaga. _

Kalimat terakhir ganti menyesakkan dada Sasuke.

"Aku memutuskannya karena aku takut kehilangannya. Karena aku takut hari seperti ini akan datang," Sakura menangis. "seharusnya aku terus mencintainya sampai akhir hayatnya. Tetapi aku memutuskannya,… aku membuatnya kehilangan harapan,.. "

"Aku menyesal, Sasuke…"

"Sakura…" Suara Sasuke tercekat.

_Aku juga … merasa bersalah. _

_Aku hidup, dan kekasihmu mati. _

_Kenyataan ini belum mampu kuterima…._

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa penyesalan itu tak dialaminya sendirian.

-o0o-

Sasuke menyetir mobil sewaan yang diberikan oleh staf militer untuk digunakannya menyetir menuju rumah Naruto di Konoha, sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran kota yang merupakan kampung halaman Naruto. Malam telah gelap, dan jalan raya telah sepi. Setelah bertemu Sakura, ia langsung menuju rumah Naruto untuk melaksanakan perintah Letnan Hatake.

Ia menyetir dengan lambat. Sebagian hatinya menginginkan mobil yang disetirnya itu takkan pernah sampai. Tetapi setiap melihat kardus itu di belakangnya, yang berisi barang-barang Naruto, ia merasa terbebani.

Jamnya telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Ia berhenti di sebuah peternakan besar dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

Besok adalah upacara pemakanan Naruto, yang diadakan di markas. Jenazah Naruto disemayamkan disana. Keluarganya, tentu saja dalam situasi berkabung sekarang. Atau mereka semua sudah tidur.

Ia mengetuk pintu dengan bimbang.

Pintu langsung dibuka dan Ayah Ibu Naruto berada di depan pintu.

"Selamat malam," Sasuke menyapa dengan kaku. "saya Sasuke Uchiha, rekan Naruto Namikaze. Saya datang mengantar barang-barang Naruto."

Ayah Naruto, yang sama berambut pirang dan tidak terlihat terlalu tua, langsung menyilakan Sasuke masuk.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku terburu-buru,"

Ayah Naruto menyentuh siku Sasuke, menariknya lembut.

"Naruto banyak bercerita tentangmu. Mampirlah sebentar," ia tersenyum tulus.

Tak kuasa menolak, Sasuke memilih patuh.

Suasana rumah Naruto sederhana, namun penuh kehangatan. Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengapa suasana rumah itu tetap terasa damai meskipun satu anggota keluarga yang mereka telah hilang dalam perang.

Ia melirik beberapa foto keluarga di atas perapian. Ayah Naruto berseragam tentara lengkap, menggendong seorang anak kecil dan di sebelahnya, Ibu Naruto yang berambut merah ikut tersenyum. Naruto tidak pernah cerita kalau ayahnya mantan tentara.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau anda pernah menjadi tentara, tuan Namikaze," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku veteran perang, dan sudah lama mengundurkan diri. Panggil aku Minato saja. Duduklah, aku ingin mengobrol sebentar,"

Sasuke duduk kaku di sofa. Di depannya, Minato menatapnya lurus. Tatapan yang tegas namun ramah dan tulus di saat yang sama. Sasuke sudah menduga arah pembicaraan ini. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin lari saja. Tatapan Minato terasa begitu menekan.

Sementara di belakang mereka, di atas sebuah meja kecil, ibu Naruto mengeluarkan isi kardus itu satu persatu. Ia tergelak ketika melihat bungkus rokok yang isinya sudah berkurang setengah. Tapi ia langsung menangis tertahan ketka membuka kantong plastik hitam berisi pakaian Naruto yang berlumuran darah.

Ayah Naruto melirik istrinya yang menangis di depan seragam itu. Ia tidak bergerak menghampiri, justru kembali menatap Sasuke dengan mata sendu.

"Aku mendengar kau bersamanya hingga saat-saat terakhir,"

"Itu benar,"

"Apakah ia kesakitan?"

"Tidak sama sekali," mata Sasuke menerawang kosong. Naruto memang tidak menujukkan kesakitan di penghujung kematiannya. Wajahnya hanya memucat dan tubuhnya mendingin, menatap Sasuke, dan kata-kata terakhirnya adalah…

"Jadi, ia meninggal dalam damai,"

"Ya, pak…" Sasuke merasa hampa.

"Ini mungkin berat untukmu, nak," Minato menghela nafas. "Tapi aku ingin mendengar bagaimana ia gugur."

Perut Sasuke seperti dihantam keras. Kepalanya langsung terasa limbung, dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menunduk, mengaitkan kedua tangannya erat seolah mencari pegangan. Permintaan Minato begitu berat untuk dikabulkan. Meskipun ia telah berusaha keras menghindari kenangan itu, permintaan Minato secara otomatis memutarkan ingatan di kepalanya, detik-detik terakhir ketika Naruto meninggal.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa…"

"Saat itu menjelang tengah hari," Sasuke memotong. Ia mulai memaksakan diri untuk bercerita.

"Pasukan kami ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan beberapa rekan kami yang tertawan. Kami berhasil dan menghancurkan satu markas musuh, tetapi mereka memanggil bala bantuan dan kami terdesak. Letnan Hatake memerintahkan kami untuk mundur menuju landasan, tempat kami akan dijemput dengan heli…"

Dan bayangan itu memutar jelas.

;

;

;

;

"_Shika, Sasuke, lindungi!" Suara Letnan Hatake berteriak, lalu mengomando yang lain untuk segera menuju heli. Sasuke dan Shikamaru berada paling belakang, menembak ke arah musuh yang mengejar. Letnan Hatake hanya beberapa meter di dekat mereka, ikut menembak. _

_Seharusnya saat itu, Naruto sudah mengawal rekan-rekan mereka sampai di atas heli. Ia yang berada paling depan, bertugas membuka jalan. _

"_Mundur!" teriak Letnan Hatake. Ketiganya berbalik dan berlari menuju heli. _

_Sasuke ikut berlari diantara desingan mesiu. Seingatnya, ialah yang berada paling belakang. Sambil berlari, tangannya menarik granat, mengigit kuncinya dan melempar sekuat tenaga ke belakang, ke arah musuh. _

_BUM! Ledakan membuyarkan pasukan musuh yang mengejar._

_Sasuke tak begitu ingat. Apakah pecahan granat, atau peluru, yang menyerempet kepalanya hingga membuatnya terjatuh telungkup. Kesadarannya sempat hilang sejenak. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara deru mesin helikopter yang terbang di atasnya. Juga tanah berlumpur di keningnya yang berdarah. Lalu semuanya hening. _

_Ia membalikkan badan pelan-pelan, berbaring menatap langit. Suara deru heli semakin menjauh. _

Aku tertinggal.

_Ia tersenyum. Sambil berbaring, ia menghitung dalam hati berapa mesiu tersisa. Kalau beruntung, ia bisa bertahan hidup hingga besok heli menjemput. Kalau tidak, ia berpikir lebih baik mati tertembak daripada tertangkap. Mungkin lewat semenit ia berbaring, ketika seorang tentara musuh menemukannya dan menodongkan senapan padanya. _

_Sial, aku tertangkap…._

_Satu tembakan entah darimana, dan prajurit musuh itu roboh. Lalu desingan peluru kembali bersahutan dari arah Sasuke dan beberapa meter darinya. Lalu kembali hening. _

_Sasuke hanya berpikir, seseorang telah tinggal dan menolongnya. Ia kembali memegang senapannya. Ia tahu harus menghemat peluru._

_Tembakan-tembakan lagi. Tidak begitu banyak. Mungkin hanya tiga atau dua orang. Menggunakan tubuh prajurit musuh yang tewas untuk berlindung, ia mengintip dan membidik. Intuisinya tentang posisi musuh tak pernah salah. Sasuke menembak. Satu jeritan tertahan terdengar di balik semak. Lalu diikuti tembakan lain dari arahnya. Dua musuh jatuh. _

_Suasana kembali menghening. _

_Sasuke merayap, menguatkan pendengarannya. Suasana benar-benar telah hening. Tampaknya semua musuh sudah mati. Ia mempercayai naluri perangnya yang tak pernah menghianatinya. Situasi aman. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. _

_Siapa yang kembali menolongnya?_

"_Sasuke!" _

_Ia mendengar teriakan. Suara yang begitu akrab. _

"_Sasuke! Dimana kau?"_

Naruto! Dasar idiot…

_Ia bangkit pelan-pelan. Mencari Naruto diantara semak. _

_Naruto terus memanggil. Sasuke menjadi panik. Sepertinya Naruto terluka. _

"_Aku datang!"_

_Dan ia menemukannya. _

_Naruto terbaring di tanah, dengan… empat lubang peluru di tubuhnya. Dan semuanya titik vital… Sasuke langsung berlutut, kecemasan membanjiri otaknya. Lebih menekan daripada ketika ia berada di penghujung kematian sesaat sebelumnya. _

_Naruto akan mati. Lubang itu di perut, pinggang, dekat jantung,… ia akan kehabisan darah. _

"_Syukurlah, kau hidup," Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah seperti antara menangis dan tertawa. Tangannya menggapai, menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tangan satunya masih memegang erat senapan. Sasuke yakin, yang menolongnya tadi adalah Naruto. _

"_Bodoh! Kenapa kau kembali!" Serapah Sasuke. _

"_Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa tertinggal?" Balas Naruto dengan suara lemah. _

"_Aku…" Sasuke ingin membalas. Tapi suaranya tercekat. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang terus menerus diulangnya hingga kini, yang membuatnya menjadi tentara yang unggul hingga kini, yang kini… hancur berantakan. _

"_Aku tak takut mati…" suaranya seperti menggema dalam kekosongan. _

_Naruto menampar wajah Sasuke. _

"_Bodoh._ Kau temanku. Kau harus hidup,_ Sasuke,"_

_Dan tubuhnya mulai mendingin, pandangan matanya mengabur, matanya setengah terpejam. Menyunggingkan senyum damai yang seperti mengejeknya, membuat Sasuke ingin mengumpat. _

"_Idiot!"_

Ia tertinggal. Ia tak takut mati. Tapi Naruto kembali untuknya.

Jadi, semua ini untuk apa?

_Desingan peluru kembali atas mereka. _

_Sasuke merebahkan diri di sebelah mayat sahabatnya. Ia mengerang keras. _

Hidup?

Kalau hidup itu berharga, kenapa harus terenggut dalam peperangan ini?

_Ia mengokang senapannya kembali dan balas menembak seperti kesetanan, sambil menjerit, mengerang, dengan mata yang terasa tak jelas karena darah yang mulai mengering dari lukanya. Musuh kembali menyerang dengan jumlah jauh lebih banyak. Ia terpojok. Kematian melambai di depan matanya, Sasuke tak takut mati. Tetapi ia tdak ingin kematian Naruto sia-sia..._

_Tepat saat nyawanya di ujung tanduk, suara helikopter mendesing terbang di atas kepalanya, menembakkan peluru ke arah musuh. _

_Mereka kembali, menjemput dua yang tertinggal. _

_Sasuke menunduk, memanggul tubuh Naruto, dan berlari menuju heli yang mulai terbang merendah._

_Mencoba meraih hidup yang diperjuangkan Naruto untuknya… _

;

;

;

;

"Aku mendengar kau membawa jenazahnya, memeluknya sampai ke pangkalan,"

Sesuatu yang berat merasa menindih dada Sasuke. Letnan Hatake pasti telah mencertakannya kepada Minato.

"Ya pak…" Sasuke menatap pria setengah baya itu. Aneh,… Minato juga tak menangis. Wajahnya tampak begitu teduh.

"Saya memeluknya, dan tidak melepaskannya hingga Komandan Hatake harus memaksa saya," Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"… dan saat itu saya tidak menangis,"

"Tidak apa-apa, nak." Minato berkata pelan. "Air mata itu akan tiba dan berhenti pada waktunya. Kami telah menangis berkali-kali sejak mendengar kematian Naruto."

Sasuke baru menyadari ada bengkak yang samar, menggantung di bawah kedua mata Minato. Sedangkan istrinya, di belakang mereka, tampaknya kembali menangis tersedu memeluk seragam Naruto.

"Mungkin kau belum bisa menangis karena kau belum menerima kenyataan bahwa…" Minato menarik nafas, seperti menyiapkan diri untuk kalimat berikutnya.

"…kalau kau masih hidup karena pengorbanan Naruto,"

Sasuke mengangkat mukanya. Matanya terasa panas dengan tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit di dadanya yang selama ini tertahan, kembali menghimpit, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Bagaimana bisa Minato, ayah Naruto yang tewas karena menyelamatkannya, berkata demikian?

"Aku tidak takut mati!" Ulang Sasuke, seperti memprotes. Suaranya mulai serak. "Aku sebatang kara. Tak ada yang menangis untukku ketika aku mati. Tetapi…" suaranya tertahan.

_Tetapi Naruto kembali untukku._

Bulir air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipinya.

"… Naruto mati karena berusaha menyelamatkan aku!"

Keluarlah sudah. Kalimat yang berusaha ditahannya selama ini. Kalimat yang terus dicarinya selama ini. Jawaban mengapa ia tak mampu menangis. Pemahaman itu muncul tiba-tiba dengan luapan emosi yang meyeruak tanpa ijin, yang membuat air matanya mulai menetes pelan.

Sasuke menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan. Mengisak tertahan.

Minato menatapnya. Usia Sasuke tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia mendengar Sasuke dari surat-surat Naruto. Dan bagaimana Sasuke bisa duduk di rungan itu malam ini, jelas membutuhkan perjuangan batin yang berat. Sebagai veretran perang, ia bisa memahami hal itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Minato lembut.

"Mendengar ceritamu, kami merasa yakin, akan dua hal," ia berhenti. Ia mengenang masa kecil Naruto hingga dewasa, hingga masa-masa ia dan Kushina melepaskannya pergi ke medan perang.

"Pertama, anakku gugur dengan berani,"

Sasuke menarik nafas, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ia mengangkat mukanya dan menatap lelaki setengah baya itu. Minato, Naruto begitu mirip dengannya. Begitu ramah, tulus, dan tak menyimpan pretensi. Kebanggannya sebagai seorang ayah, Sasuke bisa merasakannya dengan jelas.

"Dan kedua, ia dikelilingi teman-temannya yang setia,"

Sasuke menggingit bibir. Air mata kembali membubung memenuhi matanya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke… kau telah menemani Naruto hingga akhir hayatnya," suara Minato semakin serak.

Sasuke menunduk hingga sikunya menyentuh lutut, kedua tangannya bertaut rapat di depan wajahnya. Kali ini ia tak tahan lagi. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Tangis yang tertahan, yang selama ini hilang entah kemana, datang membanjir. Ia menangis, menangis, tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" berkali-kali Sasuke mengulang kalimat yang sama diantara isakan tangisnya.

_Maafkan aku tak bisa membawa putramu dalam keadaan hidup. _

"Bukan salahmu, nak…"

Minato mendekat dan memeluknya. Sepertinya lelaki itu kembali menitikkan air mata. Ibu Naruto menghampiri mereka di sofa, berlutut memeluk keduanya.

Semuanya menangis.

Malam itu penuh air mata, yang mencuci bersih batin Sasuke yang penuh luka.

_Kau temanku. Kau harus hidup, Sasuke. _

-o0o-

Dan inilah yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. Lingkaran keluarga yang tak pernah dipahami ataupun dimiliki Sasuke selama ini. Selama beberapa menit ketiganya tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang dihayati bersama-sama seperti satu keluarga yang berbagi duka. Minato dan Kushina yang memeluk Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri, dan Sasuke yang akhirnya menemukan tangisannya kembali, kembali menemukan sandaran. Selama beberapa jam berikutnya, ketiganya bersama-sama bercengkrama dalam suasana syahdu. Minato mencegah Sasuke untuk pamit. Kushina, ibu Naruto, memaksanya untuk menginap. Keesokan harinya adalah upacara pemakaman Naruto yang diadakan di markas militer pusat, bersama pemakaman puluhan tentara lainnya yang gugur dalam perang. Minato memintanya untuk mereka berangkat bersama-sama dari rumah itu.

Sasuke, entah kenapa, tak kuasa menolak. Keesokan harinya mereka berangkat bertiga seperti satu keluarga.

Bukan hanya kedua orang tua Naruto, Sakura juga datang. Sasuke hanya melempar pandang kepada gadis itu, yang masih terus menangis sepanjang upacara pemakaman dilaksanakan. Minato dan Kushina tampak paling tegar, namun hanya Sasuke yang tahu, kalau semalam sebelumnya mereka bertiga menangis bersama, berjanji untuk terakhir kalinya meratapi kepergian Naruto.

Sasuke menatap makam Naruto. Upacara telah berakhir, dan di areal pemakaman militer yang luas itu, ia berdiri mematung.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke menoleh. Letnan Hatake berdiri di belakangnya. Saat menoleh itulah, Letnan Hatake menemukan kedua mata Sasuke yang telah sembab. Ada kelegaan memenuhi hatinya.

Sasuke telah menemukan jiwanya kembali.

"Ingatlah," Kakashi Hatake berhenti sejenak, mencoba memilih kata yang tepat.

"Medan tempur itu kini berada dalam dirimu sendiri,"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Naruto Namikaze, dia memang telah gugur, tetapi dia tetap hidup dalam hati kita semua. Sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha, kau masih bernafas. Kau masih hidup. Naruto telah membuktikan ia menjalani hidupnya dengan berani hingga akhir hayatnya. Kuharap, kau juga tetap menjalani hidupmu dengan bangga, meskipun dunia telah berjalan dengan cara yang berbeda,"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Letnan," sahutnya pelan.

"Bolehkah aku mengundurkan diri dari militer?"

Letnan Hatake tersenyum.

"Tak perlu meminta ijin kepadaku Sasuke. Hidupmu sepenuhnya milikmu. Putuskan apa yang harus kau lakukan,"

Sasuke terdiam. Rasa haru dan lega memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Terimakasih, Letnan…" Ia menghormat.

Letnan Hatake balas menghormat. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berbalik pergi, dengan langkah tenang, dengan satu beban yang telah hilang. Satu hal yang ia paham dengan pasti; ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke menatap punggung Letnan Hatake yang menjauh.

Resolusinya pasti; mencoba untuk hidup.

Hidup yang telah diperjuangkan Naruto untuknya.

Ia menatap langit, angin sejuk membelai wajahnya. Bibirnya mendesiskan sebuah kata.

"Terimakasih, Naruto…"

_FIN_

* * *

Apology from Author:

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang dialami teman Author, juga dari film "Courage Under Fire" dibintangi Meg Ryan. Maafkan, para tokoh Naruto saya masukkan di setting mirip perang Vietnam di tahun 70-an. Semoga tidak OOC.

* * *

_TAMBAHAN_

Mobil truk penumpang yang disetir Sasuke melaju kencang membelah sabana. Angin kering meniup rambutnya dan rambut panjang Orochimaru yang melambai-lambai.

"Sepuluh orang, Sasuke. Dengan profesi berbeda-beda. Sayangnya tidak ada yang mantan tentara," Orochimaru, bosnya, kembali melihat daftarnya. "semoga orang-orang baru ini ada yang bisa diandalkan seperti kau," Orochi seperti setengah menggerutu setengah memuji.

Sasuke hanya melempar senyum tipis. Orochimaru, koordinator NGO yang memimpin kerja sosial di Afrika ini bukan mantan tentara, justru ia ilmuwan eksentrik. Tetapi Sasuke merasa cocok dengannya.

Telah lewat enam bulan sejak tahun baru setelah perang berakhir, dan hampir selama itu ia mengundurkan diri dari militer dan bergabung ke lembaga sosial yang menangani Afrika. Genap lima bulan ia berada di benua yang panas ini dan merasa betah.

Mereka berhenti di depan pangkalan udara terdekat, dimana sebuah pesawat kecil baru saja mendarat mengangkut orang-orang baru yang akan bergabung dengan tim Orohimaru. Beberapa orang tampak tegap dan kuat, beberapa tampak tegang dan masih muda. Sasuke mengamati sekilas wajah-wajah itu.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata salah satu dari mereka. Ada seseorang yang dikenalnya, satu bagian dari kenangan masa lalunya.

"Sasuke?" orang itu menyapa duluan. Matanya tampak terkejut.

Sasuke tersenyum. Teringat sahabat lamanya yang telah wafat.

"Sakura,"


End file.
